


Nightmare

by neko-nya (neko_fish)



Series: Yellow [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko-nya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AoKi drabble from Yellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Sometimes he dreamt.

He dreamt of darkness so thick and cold, it seemed to swallow him whole.

He opened his eyes, but there was nothing to be seen.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

His hands wouldn’t move.

His feet wouldn’t budge.

His throat felt constricted.

His lungs refused to expand for that sweet gulp of air—

_“Oi, Kise!”_

His eyes snapped open and he sat up with a gasp.

He took a deep breath.

Cool winter air filled his lungs and he couldn’t help but drag a little more in with every breath, as though afraid he’d suddenly have his supply cut off. It wasn’t the first time he had woken like this from a dream. He never remembered the dream, but he knew that it’d leave him feeling hollow and shaken for the rest of the day.

The lights flickered on and he turned towards the doorway where the other boy stood.

“Sorry, Aominecchi. I woke you, didn’t I?” he apologized, wiping away the cold sweat that ran down his face.

“Never mind that. You okay?” Aomine asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Is your leg acting up?”

Kise shook his head. “No, nothing like that. It was just a really bad nightmare.”

“Oh? What was it of?”

“I don’t really remember anymore. I wouldn’t worry about it though. It was probably nothing. Aominecchi, come back to bed.”

Exhaling in relief, Aomine turned the lights back off. He walked over to the bed and wrapped an arm loosely around the blond. “You’re shaking.”

“It’s unexpectedly dark, isn’t it?” he stammered.

“Yeah, well, it’s night time.” There was a pause. The arm disappeared and the lights turned on again. “Whatever. Let’s just leave it on for tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Kise asked, unable to hide the relief in his voice.

Aomine shrugged and returned to bed. “It’s fine. It doesn’t bother me at all. C’mon, lie down. We’ve still got a couple of hours left before we have to get up,” he muttered, pulling the covers over the both of them.

He did as he was told and stared up at the ceiling, trying to get rid of the coldness that seemed to have seeped into his bones.

“Hey, Kise, you’re still shaking. Do you want me to hold you?” Aomine offered, his voice low and rough with sleep.

Kise considered it for a moment. As much as he wanted to bask in the warmth, the idea of being held and smothered caused his stomach to twist in knots. He turned to face the other boy. “I don’t know. I’m cold but I don’t want to be held,” he confessed. “Sorry, does that make any sense?”

Dark eyes blinked slowly at him. “Hn,” Aomine grumbled, rolling over and turning his back to him.

“Aominecchi?”

Aomine reached back. “Hand.”

He gave the other boy his hand only to be pulled forward. Suddenly he found himself pressed up against Aomine’s back with his arm around the other boy’s chest.

“For tonight, you can hold me instead then,” Aomine told him.

“Oh, you’re really warm,” he muttered into the back in front of him. “You’re so nice sometimes, Aominecchi.”

“What are you talking about? I’m always nice when it comes to you.”

“That’s arguable,” Kise said. “But you’re nice when it counts.”

“Then that’s good enough, isn’t it?” Aomine replied, lacing their finger together. “Try to get some sleep.”

Closing his eyes and smiling, he snaked his other hand around Aomine and snuggled closer.

“I love you, Aominecchi.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my KnB stuff in my old hard-drive and found this. It's short and didn't really fit anywhere in the fic so I guess I never posted it. But anyway, I figured I'd post it now. Here you go! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I don't think I'll be posting on ff.net anymore because it's such a pain.


End file.
